Let The Flames Begin
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: Jayden didn't always believe in what the Son's did but they were the only family she had left, family was everything in Charming and she'd stick by them no matter what. Eventually Jax/OC. R&R.
1. Jayden

Disclaimer: As always I don't own a thing, but oh how I wish I did.  
**Decided to rewrite some aspects and add parts to this fanfic as I'm just not happy with it at all.**

* * *

Chapter One: Jayden

* * *

Jayden sighed as she pulled into the garage beside the long line of motorcycles, cutting the engine and stepping out of the car she groaned as the muscles in her back tightened in protest due to her lack of movement for 3 hours stuck in her car. Friggin' Clay's fault, sending her out for a motorcycle part, and it wasn't even her damn motorcycle at that. Of course as long as she's known Clay he's never did something himself if he could order someone else to do it, she guessed that was the luxury that came with being King. However, she was not an errand runner nor was she part of the goddamn club and therefore shouldn't have to do any form of favours for them. She snorted picturing the look on Clay's face if she so much as uttered that comment under her breath, he'd tan her hide for sure.

She startled as she felt her phone vibrate against her hip and she struggled to balance the part in her hands whilst digging into her jeans pocket, "What?"

"You always answer your phone that way, girl?"

She smiled at the smoky voice on the other end and began walking towards the building, "Hey Gemma, what's up?"

Silence answered her before a loud huff came over the line, "Why do you always assume when I phone you something's wrong? I just wanted to make sure you got in okay, know Clay had you picking up that part today."

"You getting soft on me, old lady?" Jayden teased.

She grinned at the snapped reply, "Who are you calling soft? Or old for that matter? Don't make me come over there."

Jayden went to reply before scrunching her face up in disgust and gagged as a foul smell reached her nose, looking around the lot she spotted a deer impaled through a car windshield. Resisting the urge to vomit at the sight before her she turned her attention back to her phone and the increasingly louder voice coming from it.

"Yeah I know, I know. I'm fine, I'm home, I'll see you later, kay?"

Without waiting for a reply she hung up, shoving her phone awkwardly into her back pocket and changed directions towards Kip who had just finished lowering the car down off the truck. He turned towards her and tried to smile at her but it became more of a grimace as he took in the sight before him yet again. Jayden opened her mouth to ask why the hell the deer was still in the car but a voice behind her spoke up before she could.

"Sometimes you're the beamer, sometimes you're the goddamn deer."

Turning she saw Jax walking towards them with an amused smirk on his face, flashing her a wide smile as she made a face at his comment. He turned to Kip to ask how the deer ended up in the car and she perked up waiting intently for the answer, however before a proper one could be given he made a degrading comment about giving head which she happily ignored. Really, she needed some more female company around; it was beginning to give her a complex.

Kip sighed, "How the hell do you expect me to get it outta there?"

Jax snickered quietly before hopping over the car to pull out a small chainsaw, Jayden winced knowing Kip wasn't into the whole killing of animals or even eating them for that matter and would not appreciate the suggestion of sawing the damn deer out of the windshield. Hell she ate meat and she wouldn't go near that thing with a ten foot pole.

"I don't eat meat man."

"Figure it out." Jax as ever was full of helpful advice.

Jayden clapped the poor prospect on the shoulder, "Just closer your eyes and blindly swing, maybe you'll hit one of these idiots around here."

Chibs chuckled from behind her as Jax shoved her shoulder lightly before quickly pulling her into a side hug. She scowled at him as the motorcycle part nearly toppled due to her loose hold on it. She refrained from making a snide comment however as she saw the amusement drain from their features as soon as Kip got in the truck to move the car out of the way of the garages.

Chibs frowned seemly at nothing before turning to Jax, "What the hell happened?"

The only words Jayden could make out was 'torched' and 'warehouse' as they walked away from her, assuming it was club business she sighed deciding it wasn't anything to do with her and began to walk over to Kip once more. She'd never admit it but she liked the prospect, thought he was a bit of a pushover but it was hard not to be surrounded by the tetesterone filled hormones that was the Son's of Anarchy club members. She giggled as he began retching as he attempted to saw through the deer. Gently setting her part down on a nearby workbench she hopped up onto the back of the truck, swinging her legs around so she was facing him without being in the line of fire should there be any blood splatter.

"You could always tell them no, you do know that right?"

"I am Prospect; I do as I'm told." He replied monotone before smiling widely at her.

Shaking her head she sighed in amused affection, "You're stupid."

Stretching forward she ruffled his hair, carefully avoiding his batting hands; she hopped off the truck and headed into the clubhouse. She figured she may as well have herself a drink and play a little pool while she was here before she had to head off to work, or for what passed as work. It wasn't like she had any other damn thing to do today apart from laze about her apartment by herself and contrary to popular belief that much alone time was not actually healthy for a person.

* * *

She had pretty much tuned out the boys banter for the better part of the past half an hour but when the question of Kip's nickname origin arose she couldn't help but look over curious as to why he actually was called Half Sack, she had never been let in on the particular piece of information. However once her eyes had focused on the man himself she really wished to god that she hadn't bothered to look up from her game of pool.

Scoffing in disgust she turned away from the boys, "Pull your pants back up, man."

Clay apparently had similar thoughts as he walked in through the door, "Jesus Christ, put that deformed nut bag away!"

She hid a smile at the bright red blush spreading across Kip's cheeks as he smiled sheepishly up at the Club President. Quirking an eyebrow she stared down Tig as he watched her pick her pool cue back up, he cocked one of his own in response and she mentally shrugged it off as one of Tig's weird quirks.  
After being requested by Clay to find Jax, Chibs proceeded to scream his name, loudly, directly into Jayden's ear. Scowling and rubbing the now ringing ear she poked him hard in the stomach with the pool cue, feeling a little smug as his breath left his lungs in a loud whoosh of air. Smiling sheepishly at her, he rubbed his stomach whilst calling for Jax again, this time without busting her eardrum and walking towards the rooms. She rolled her eyes wondering why he couldn't have just walked to Jax's room and knocked like any normal person would have done. Both men entered back into room a few short moments later, Jax stopping by Jayden at the pool table first as he caught sight of her.

Placing a hand on her waist he dropped a quick kiss onto her cheek, "Hey, baby."

She smiled up at him briefly before turning back to her game, "Hey, Jax."

She could practically feel Clay's eye roll as he watched the two of them interact, he always maintained that they were some secret couple that couldn't admit to themselves their feelings for each other, despite the fact nothing had ever happened between them. She glanced up as he started to speak, no doubt to drop some wise knowledge on her ass, however instead he let out a full fledge laugh. Frowning she looked around for the source of his amusement, quickly realising that Juice had knocked the remaining balls on the pool table into the pockets. Jayden gaped at him for a few moments before preparing to lunge at him had Jax not wound his arm around her waist preventing her from doing such a thing. She pouted as his laughter filled her ears as he hauled her back against his chest to lean.

Jayden however scowled fiercely at Juice as he smirked at her, "So not cool, Juice!"

"Aw I'm sorry, did I ruin your game, baby girl?"

Still situated in Jax's arms she made an attempted to kick out at him but fell short of reaching her target and settled for crossing her arms across her chest in annoyance. They quickly moved away from her though as Clay called for the boys to join him in Church. Jax let out another rough chuckle as he unwound his arms from around her, smacking her playfully on the ass he followed Clay out of the room, throwing at wink at her over his shoulder for good measure.

Jayden narrowed her eyes in on his back, swearing that one of these days she was going to kick that boy's ass and take immense pleasure in doing so.

* * *

Well that's Jayden been introduced to the story. Next chapter will have more content. Read and Review as always, thanks.


	2. Support System

Thanks to Niffer01, WinchesterWench, piper14798, ozlady80. Oh and betty-boo is it a sons of anarchy fic your working on? Like to check it out. Thanks to everyone else who read.

Btw what is the name of the Pub/Bar that Jax beats up the drug dealer, The Hairy Dog? I can not for the life of me remember it and my sister has my DVDs :|.

**Edited – For anyone that's confused I've changed it so Jayden works at the bar.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Support System

* * *

Gemma sighed heavily as she watched her son storm out of the hospital in a barely controlled fit of rage. She had no doubt that he was on his way to pay his stupid ex-wife's drug dealer a visit at The Hairy Dog. Sharing a look with her husband they both sighed, Clay turning to Bobby and Chibs and ordering them to watch Jax should he get into any trouble he couldn't handle whilst Gemma quickly pulled out her phone and hit Jayden's number, after two rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl. Listen Jax is heading your way and he's about to do somethin' stupid and he's less likely to smack you outta his way than the boys."

A heavy sigh came over the phone expressing her displeasure without any words, "On it."

Gemma figured there was no need to really rely the information about Wendy at this point in time as it was most likely Jayden wouldn't stop Jax from beating up the local lowlife but in fact encourage him to hit them all the harder. She was surprised Jayden hadn't actually been called in when Abel was born given that she was on the list of emergency contacts in case Jax was on a run and Gemma was unavailable. In any case she hoped to god Jayden broke it up before Jax killed the guy, last thing this family needed right now was for Jax to get put away for killing a goddamn crank dealer.

* * *

Jayden stood in the cellar doorway as she listened intently for any hint of trouble whilst attempting to pull the heavy larger barrel through the door. After a few seconds loud crashing sounds came from the main bar area; she sure as hell hoped whoever was on Jax duty stopped him from killing whoever he was so clearly intent on beating the hell out of. She didn't have to have a wild imagination to know who Jax was probably out there pounding on; the only lowlife bastards that came in were crank dealers, everyone else knew not to trespass on SAMCRO hangouts. She had no doubt this was linked to Wendy somehow given the last few times she'd seen her she'd been craving a hit.

Entering the bar she encountered the sight of Jax literally kicking the hell out of some guys face, "Jesus Christ."

She quickly made her way over to him as Bobby and Chibs wrestled to pull Jax off him, insisting he'd made his point, which really looking at the pathetic bloodied mess on the floor he really had. Bobby immediately pointed his gun at the men in the bar who looked prepared to back up their friend given the opportunity, whilst Chibs stood at the other side of Jax looking ready to grab him again should he lunge.

Sighing heavily she gripped the arm that Jax had just pulled out of Bobby's grasp; she attempted to tug him back to face her with great difficulty, "Jax!"

He spared a fleeting glance in her direction seemingly forgetting that she worked there before taking another step towards the dealer, "I'm not done yet."

She quickly stepped in front of him and placed a tentative hand on his chest although she had no worries that he wouldn't shove her out the way, "Yeah, babe, you really are."

Turning he spat several times in the direction of the broken man before stomping his way back out the bar, slamming the door as he left. Jayden threw up in her arms in exasperation before turning to her boss with an innocent shrug and mutter of an apology as she began to edge her way out of the bar.

Jayden turned to the two men left standing behind her and assured them, "I got him."

Chibs raised a disbelieving eyebrow looking a little leery of leaving her alone with Jax's short temper, "You sure?"

Nodding she made her way outside after Jax, hoping to catch him before he rode off in another blind rage. She let out a silent sigh of relief as she spotted him straddling his bike, his hands clenched so tightly around the straps of his helmet that his knuckles had turned white. With a frustrated grunt he slammed on his helmet. Quickening her pace her arm shot out to pull his helmet off his head and his keys out of his hands so he couldn't go anywhere.

"I don't think you're in any condition to be riding anywhere. Take a breath."

He sighed irritably and made a feeble attempt to grab the helmet back from her, catching it with his fingertips, he adjusted his grip and proceeded to tug it but Jayden had a fairly good grip on it and refused to let go, despite the fact she was two seconds away from losing her fingers or falling flat on her face. Jax huffed as he let the helmet go causing Jayden to stumble forward a little before regaining her balance and laying the helmet on the back of the motorcycle but kept a hold of his keys should he change his mind about staying. Moving she offered him a smile before wrapping her arms around his neck to which he immediately wrapped his around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

After a few moments of silence he pulled back and cupped her face in his face, wiping a few wisps of hair out of her eyes as he did so, "You need a lift home?"

She snorted in an unladylike manner before nodding her head in the direction of the bar and then her parked car, "I'm still working and I've got my car anyway." She paused to grip to pull one of his hands from her face and entwined their fingers together, "You wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head slowly and detached his hold on her to pick his helmet back up and pulled it on without any form of protest from her this time, leaning up he pressed a kiss to her lips in thanks before tugging his keys from her now lax fingers. He revved his bike in warning waiting for her to take a step back before pulling away sharply in the direction of Opie's work. Jayden rubbed a hand down her face suddenly feeling very tired and extremely irritated that she had no idea what was going on. Heading back inside she decided that a call to Gemma was probably in order.

* * *

Jayden groaned in despair as Gemma threw yet another pile of clothes in her direction through the doorway for her to pick up. First she was an errand runner now she was a goddamn maid, she swore if she had to keep doing these 'little' jobs for the Teller-Morrow family her ass would get canned…again. Bending over she shoved the majority of the clothes into the washing machine, muttering curses as various socks kept falling back out. She outright refused to pick up the fair of panties that had fallen from Jax's jeans pocket having no idea who they had belonged to. As she straightened up she felt someone pressing into her from behind causing her to let out a startled yelp as she twisted her head around to see Jax smirking at her. Scowling darkly she elbowed him sharply in the ribs before turning fully around to face him finding herself caged in-between his arms.

"You scared the shit outta me!"

He chuckled lightly and rubbed her hip in a soothing gesture, "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm the new Teller-Morrow slave."

He raised a brow in response, "Kinky." He paused and looked around briefly before asking, "She around?"

Assuming he meant his mother and not a random stranger she directed him to the living room, the very messy living room that Gemma was frantically cleaning up for him. He nodded and made his way towards his mother. Hearing him yell and a non-mistakable slap sounding a few minutes later Jayden debated whether she should go or not. She never did like witnessing fights between Gemma and Jax, mostly because they were few and far between and they were mostly always about his current girlfriends. Rolling her eyes she decided to stop that train of thought right away, not wishing to open that whole can of worms.

She slumped heavily into a nearby chair and let her head fall onto the table with a soft thud, trying not to focus on what her hair could be lying in as she closed her eyes for a few moments and fought the temptation to sleep. Loud footsteps sounded behind her but this time she knew they belonged to Jax and didn't jump out of her skin. With a soft moan she forced her eyes open to peer up at him. He had his back to her taking what looked like Wendy's secret stash out of a drawer, loudly exhaling he made his way to the bathroom to flush them before he came back to stand beside her.

He pulled at her hand to get her into a standing position," Up and at them, sweet cheeks."

She let him pull her up and wrap an arm around her waist to pull her outside, barely managing to snag her bag up from the table as he lead her outside. She was grateful as he let her lean on him heavily as he closed the door and walked down the path. However as they neared his bike and her car she attempted to detangle herself from him as she rooted around in her bag for her keys.

"Whoa, what are you doin'?"

She blinked at him stupidly, "Going home?"

He laughed at her before patting the back of his bike ignoring the scowl that immediately formed on her face. Jayden grumbled and cursed under her breath as she climbed on the back of the bike, knowing she was far too tired to even drive herself the short distance to her place. She thumped Jax on the back when he chuckled at her discomfort, not amused at him in the slightest. Once she was settled she locked her arms around his waist as tight as she could, she hated riding on the back of his freaking motorcycle and he knew it.

* * *

Stretching out on the bed, Jayden let out a little contented sigh as she burrowed her face into the pillow that smelt purely like Jax. From the scent alone she ventured a guess that she was in his room at the clubhouse and not indeed in her own bed where she was currently supposed to be. She flushed realising that she probably feel asleep on the ride over or at least was too tired to protest going to the clubhouse. She smiled a little remembering the last time she did that and how much of a heart attack she gave Jax when she almost slide out from behind him. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jax's tattooed back to her.

"Time is it?" she mumbled as she tugged at the covers tangled in her legs.

Jax turned to her and smiled, "Night, you slept all goddamn day. When was the last time you slept?"

Groaning she sat up on the bed and curled her legs under her as she tried to brush through her tangled hair, "I sleep."

Jax hummed at her before strapping on his bulletproof vest and tucking a knife into its holder on his leg. She watched him for a few moments fascinated as always with the fluid movements before sighing loudly to call his attention.

"Job?"

Tugging on his cut he turned to her again without a hint of his former smile, "Yeah."

He was nothing but informative although if she was honest she'd rather not know as she worried enough as it was never mind actually knowing what he was setting out to do. After smoothing down her hair and cupping her cheek he paused to just look at her a little before leaving the room. Tig walked past the door a few seconds later, fully kitted out in his cut and gear also. He stopped abruptly at the door once he spotted her sitting on Jax's bed wearing nothing but his SAMCRO t-shirt; he wiggled his eyebrows at her as he leered at her legs. Sneering at him she hopped up to slam the door in his face. Sometimes she really hated that creeper.

* * *

Well there's the first official chapter, mostly Jax interaction but there will be more with other members of the club. Won't all be Jax lol. Read and Review, please and thanks.


	3. Interlude

Sorry for the belated delay, but uni got in the way of my updating plans and then holidays so. But I'm back.

**Edited**

* * *

Chapter Three: Interlude

* * *

Stumbling out of Jax's room and into the main area of the club she spotted Juice hunched over his laptop, tapping furiously with one hand as the other swept across his head in frustration. She watched his for a few moments wondering what had him in such a tizzy before shaking her head as she padded her way across the room in the direction of the fridge.

"You ain't on the job?"

Her voice seemed to startle him as he jumped in place, swinging his head around to pin her with wide eyes. She frowned lightly wondering just what the hell he was so wrapped up in that he wouldn't hear her approach. However he seemed to relax almost immediately when he realised who exactly was in the room with him, the tension easing out his shoulders and he gave her a lazy smile as he motioned for a hug. Moving over to him she allowed herself to be squeezed briefly as she pressed a kiss against the top of his head. Juice and her had always been close ever since he started prospecting and she started being the residential runner for the garage once she hit her teens. It was strictly platonic between them although once upon a time everyone had thought that was the case resulting in several frightening threats being issued about breaking her heart. Most coming from Jax and Opie when they realised she was in fact a girl and guys were going to hit on her now she'd hit puberty. But that was never the case with them, he was for all intents and purposes her big brother; he'd looked out for her pretty much the entire time he'd known her. Their relationship wasn't all smooth sailing though; they could fight like cats and dogs and would hold grudges for months until they forgot what they were fighting about. To be honest she kind of liked it that way, she'd never had a real brother to fight with.

"Nah, not this time." He fiddled with the chargers cable for a few moments before grinning at her, "You decide on a tat yet?"

She patted his shoulder acknowledging his swift subject change as she finally made her way over to the fridge grimacing at the very little choice in food that lay within. Juice had it in his head that she was required to get a tattoo although obviously not to the scale of the others, that showed she was part of SAMCRO, she happily reminded him that she wasn't apart of the club, no woman really was despite who she was or was not screwing. Of course she'd never expressed that opinion in front of Gemma afraid that she would get a beat down.

"No. Leave it alone."

He chuckled at her disgruntled expression, "I'm just sayin' you should use your artistic shit for yourself. You know mine are beau-ti-ful." He informed her drawling out the last word.

She watched as he flexed his arm in attempt to flatter his new tattoo resting there, one that she had designed for him. She couldn't draw normal things to save herself, was never a flowers in a pretty vase or amazing landscapes kind of girl but she'd admit she was good at tattoo's. It was probably because she saw so many of them though it was hard to be creative with them and come up with fresh ideas when someone seemed to have it already.

It was her turn to change the direction of the conversation this time, "When you think they'll be back?"

He shrugged and then leered playfully at her, "Why? You planning' on staying up to play nurse to Jax, give him some lovin'?"

She scowled back at him and crossed her arms defensively across her chest, "Jax and me ain't like that and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered before turning back to his laptop having lost all interest in her and their conversation.

She flipped him off anyway to make herself feel better. She hovered around for a few moment debating whether it was worth trying to cook up some form of meal before deciding she may as well go back to sleep. With another scowl aimed at Juice's back she stomped her way back to Jax's bed. Closing the door behind her she flopped down heavily onto the bed and curled up on her side, wriggling under the thin sheet before clutching a pillow tightly in her arms as she stared blankly at the wall. She must have drifted off eventually because the next thing she knew she woke to the bed dipping behind her and a body shuffling in beside her.

She sighed sleepily and asked without opening her eyes, "Jax?"

She felt his movements pause when he realised he'd woken her up before he let out a sigh of his own, "Yeah, go back to sleep."

She nodded but still held out a hand behind her for him to take as if seeking reassurance that he was actually okay, "You alright?"

He grasped it tightly and swung both their arms across her stomach as he pulled her back against his chest and burrowed his face into her neck so he was effectively spooning her. She felt him inhale deeply and frowned as he tried to get even closer to her, his legs slipping in-between her own from behind. She shifted a bit so his thigh wasn't pressed so intimately against her, a little shocked that he hadn't realised how close to her he actually was. Although his proximity was new his need for physical comfort was not, he'd done it a lot when he was younger, even more so when his dad died. Jax had never dealt with emotions well, never knew how to express them unless with physical contact hence why he drowned himself in croweater pussy so often when things didn't go well for him. Jayden was one of few people that just left him to it; she was never very vocal about her own emotions and didn't think she had the right to force him to confront his demons when sometimes she couldn't face her own. So she stayed silent and therefore found herself Jax's first port of call when things went to shit.

"I think Tara and me almost kissed when I went to check on Abel tonight." He paused for a moment in thought before finishing, "Well until she noticed all the blood on me."

Jayden resisted the urge to whack him upside the head and storm out of the room in an indignant huff. It seemed this year was going to be the beginning of Jax and Tara take two; how freaking wonderful for them. She didn't particularly have a problem with Tara per say, they were civil enough over the years they'd known each other but that didn't mean she liked how Tara thought she could just breeze in and out of Jax's life whenever she wanted or whenever she needed something. She couldn't believe he was gonna get involved with her again especially with the situation with Abel. Gemma was going to have a heart attack when she found out; Tara and even Wendy were not her favourite people. Come to think of it anyone that dated Jax was a prime target for her which is why Jayden had probably survived as her long standing favourite girl in Jax's life.

"Jesus, Jax! What the hell are you thinking?"

She attempted to wiggle out his arms suddenly very uncomfortable with their current position but he held fast until she grew tired and lay limp in his arms in the hopes that he would loosen his grip. She did however manage to untangle their hands causing Jax to frown at the back of her head. He didn't like that she was attempting to distance herself from him; he never did like it when he knew she didn't want him touching her.

He shook her shoulder a little to get her attention, "I know alright! I know what I'm doing."

He heard her snort in disagreement but that was the only telltale sign that she'd even acknowledged what he said. Peering over her shoulder he saw her eyes clenched shut, face half buried in the pillow and he grunted in displeasure. She was no doubt going to be pissed as hell at him in the morning; he supposed he should be grateful she wasn't making him take her back to her own place to sleep or worse yet going to sleep in someone else's room, like Juice or Happy's. He shook that thought out of his head quickly though, his jealousy simmering down due to the fact that he knew she didn't let anybody else in the club practically spoon her in their bed. Content with that thought he let sleep claim him, he'd deal with all the bullshit in the morning.

* * *

I seem to be making Jax end up a little possessive of Jayden but who knows. Will update sooner this time, promise. Read and review as always, please and thanks.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Okay so I lied, I didn't update soon, life kind of got in the way of updating this and my other stories, and I'm so so sorry, appreciate everyone that's stuck by waiting for this.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read.

**Edited**

* * *

Chapter Four: Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Jayden woke up when sunlight streamed in from the window and fell across her face. With a whimper she turned and burrowed herself until Jax's chin, her hands tucked in between them. His hand automatically smoothed down her spin before his fingers tucked into the top of her underwear at the back. She jerked back when she realised what was happened and frowned as she fully regained consciousness and remembered the night before. With a sigh she carefully scooted out from under his arm making sure she didn't wake him up. She was in no mood to have the Tara conversation with him this early in the morning or at any time if she was honest with herself. When Tara left after High School she spent two years having the same conversation over and over with him before he realised booze and sex were the better option of burying his feelings. She wasn't about to have the same conversation 10 years later, he was a full grown man he could make his mistakes all by himself.

Treading softly across the floor she grabbed Jax's t-shirt and her jeans off the floor, pulling them swiftly on followed by her boots and jacket, she snuck a peek at Jax and saw him shifting uncomfortable in his sleep and decided to forgo the shower in favour of waiting until she was home fearing she would wake him up.

Slipping out of the room she clicked the door shut silently and made her way past the bedrooms, almost colliding with Bobby who was making his way out of his own room. He stepped back slightly startled unused to other people being at awake at this time before giving her a rare smile, seemly amused at her near walk of shame out of the building.

"Hey, kid. Where you off to this early?"

She shifted nervously as she glanced back at the door she just exited from, "Eh, just home."

He frowned having caught her glance before giving her appearance a once over and concluded, "You and Jackson have a fight?"

She gaped at him for a moment having no idea how he always knew when they had had a fight, "How in the hell?"

He smirked a little wrapping a hand around her wrist in order to gently tug her along behind him, "You never miss out on breakfast, kid. Never seen anyone eat so much in the morning as you."

She scoffed in disbelief believing that he had completely forgotten who he lived with, "Don't lie, Bobby. The guys eat way more than me."

He gave no reply other than a short chuckle as he continued to pull her though the clubhouse, outside and then over to his motorbike. She pulled her arm back sharply and stopped short, frantically shaking her head when she realised his intention was to escort her onto the back of his bike. There was no way in hell she was getting on that thing, Bobby's bike reminded her of well Bobby and she got enough looks for riding on the back of Jax's bike never mind rolling through town with her almost Uncle.

"No, no and no!"

Bobby rolled his eyes feeling utterly amused that a girl that had spent almost her entire life surrounded by bikes was so scared to ride on one, "C'mon now. I'm going for the good shit."

She scowled at him and he stared back calmly, she glanced over her shoulder again before letting out a groan of defeat as her stomach grumbled in demand of food and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle wrapping her arms securely around his waist. Sure didn't feel as nice as being wrapped around Jax that was for damn sure. Too bad he was being a total and utter idiot.

The ride with Bobby cleared her head as anytime with him did; he never pushed her for conversation or ask her constantly what she was thinking about. Mostly because they had never took the time to get to know each other all that well. Sure along with Piney they had practically been better Dad's to her other than her own father but she didn't share her secrets with him or come to him with her problems, he was just a nice constant reminder than if she needed someone he'd be around. There had always been comfortable silence between the two, nothing to worry or stress about, no forced conversation or attempts at bonding. They were quite happy to just coexist in each other's company.

However realising that she was once again pulling up to the garage entrance was another story, she could spot Jax working outside and just like that her tiny shred of peace was shattered into a million little pieces. She wished that Bobby would have just dropped her off at her house like she'd asked or over where her car was parked so she had the opportunity to sneak away.

Although as luck would have it Gemma had apparently brought around her car as it was parked just outside. She pondered for a moment how exactly the older woman had got a hold of her keys but pushed it aside when she realised she had given her ample opportunity to escape. However Bobby had other plans and pulled right up next to Jax who spotted her immediately. Jayden decided right then and there that he secretly hated her and wanted to see her suffer in any way possible.

Jax looked up and saw the two pull in his forehead creased in frustration and relief at seeing Jayden safe but apparently avoiding him. He found himself more than a little pissed off that she didn't even bother to leave a note or at least answer one of his many phone calls to let him know she hadn't been kidnapped from right under his nose. He also didn't like the fact that she willingly got onto Bobby's bike but he had to practically hog tie her to get her on his. He watched as she hopped off the back and started walking towards her car without a word to anyone. Immediately he set off after her ignoring Bobby's advice to leave her be, wrapping an arm around her waist he pulled in the direction of the clubhouse.

Jayden allowed herself to be led by Jax gritting her teeth the whole way so she wouldn't say anything that might egg him in into having their evidently long overdue conversation. Once they reached the rest of the group she detangled herself and practically plastered herself to Juice's side, seeking refugee and listening to the groups idle chit chat to avoid going back to Jax's dorm room with him. Juice felt tense beside her and for one single moment she was led to believe it was due to her closeness but the next words out his mouth squashed that belief like a bug.

"Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse."

Everyone let out a single disgruntled groan at that and the atmosphere officially altered to a decidedly more aggressive tone informing Jayden they'd a whole lot more than guns to hide; looking over to Clay who had his eyes closed in exasperation confirmed her theory. Moving her gaze to Jax she found him staring back at her unflinchingly but there was something new in his gaze that she didn't quite understand and apparently she wouldn't for awhile because she didn't intend to have any deep conversation with him any time soon. She was notorious in saying things in the heat of the moment that she later lived to regret and she didn't feel up to making heartfelt apologies about Tara of all people. She watched as Clay, Bobby and Jax made their way outside to church with Juice quietly following behind them with a sad smile in her direction.

* * *

Jayden scoffed as she took in the scene before her. Jax and Tara were sitting together, arms pressed closely against each others as they spoke quietly. If she found it hard to believe before that nothing was going on with them before she wouldn't believe a word of it now. She felt like she'd been transported back to when they had been dating and from the look on Jax's face he felt the same way, he was getting pulled back in and she wondered how long it would last this time around before she was picking up the pieces of his shattered heart again.

She cleared her throat to announce her presence and both looked up at her with identical deer in the headlights expressions. She arched an eyebrow as she looked from one to the other and if she wasn't mistaken both took on guilty expressions further leading her to believe that something more had happened than a near kiss.

Tara shifted nervously in her seat before offering her a small smile, "Hey, Jay Jay."

Jayden scowled darkly at her, "Its Jayden."

Jay Jay had been Tara's nickname for her when Tara had been dating Jax all those years ago and Jayden had put up with it for Jax's sake although she hated it because it made her seem even younger than she was, she believed it was Tara's way of reminding Jax that she was a few years younger than them. However those days of doing things just to please him were over, especially when it involved this woman. She was second fiddle to no one, not this time around.

Jax coughed looking more and more uncomfortable as he glanced between the two of them before giving Tara a pointed look, "You should probably get going."

She nodded softly not even bothering to argue, "Yeah, I'm, uh, late for rounds actually."

With that she stood and swiftly walked away flinching away from Jayden's cold look, something the other girl took slight smug satisfaction in. Tara talked big game back in the day but unlike Jayden she wasn't always up to backing them up. Jax stood and moved closer to Jayden who in turn took another step back avoiding physical contact with him. She shook her head at him and let out a disappointed sigh when she realised he'd probably been spending his whole time here prancing after Tara instead of visiting his son.

"How's Abel? Been to see your son lately? Hell, have you even checked on Wendy yet?"

Without another word she turned on her heel and walked away. Jax sighed deeply watching her form disappear around the corner as swiftly as she had come. She didn't approve and he knew it, he wondered why she was holding her tongue on the matter though, she'd always been open about her opinions in the past. One of the things that had drawn him to her was that she was always quick to call him on his bullshit but this time it seemed different and it gave him cause for concern. Somehow he knew it was just the calm before the raging storm.

* * *

Still rather short but I thought some was better than nothing. R&R, please and thanks.


	5. I Want You To Care

Thanks to everyone who, reviewed, favourited, alerted and read.

* * *

Chapter Five: I Want You To Care

* * *

Jayden lay back against the warm car hood her eyes closed and face turned up towards the sun basking in the sweltering heat. She was a sun worshipper by all accounts and took every opportunity on days like these to just lay about under it until her day to day life demanded she haul ass and do something. Today wasn't quite as pleasant as she hoped it would be however, she was still avoiding Jax like the plague and trying desperately to look like she wasn't avoiding him by hiding in plain sight. It wasn't working and she knew it.

Seeing him and Tara together in the hospital had wrecked havoc on her mind, she was passing it off as friendly concern but there was still that nagging suspicion it was something else, something more meaningful. Hidden under the surface of her friendly façade there had been that funny jealously feeling in her belly, something she'd never experienced with Jax and one she really didn't want to feel again if she was honest with herself. Being around him wasn't about to make that feeling go away and she figured she'd hold off until she could get her head straight and be able to speak to him without biting his head off about the ridiculous decisions he makes in his life without thinking them through, or at the very least without being honest about them. Besides it's not like she could talk to anyone about her sudden confusing feelings, the boys would tease and prod and reply with a big fat 'I told you so'. Gemma was out of the friggin' question; she'd immediately do a complete turn around on doting on Jayden and issue a bounty on her head. The very few female friends that she had managed to keep throughout her life would merely advise her to 'do him and lose him' whilst secretly hoping he'd chuck her aside in favour of one of them. She supposed she could always have a heart to heart with Tara about it, after all who better to give advice about Jax than his high school sweetheart.

She snorted aloud at the mere thought before squeaking in surprise as she was suddenly tugged by her ankles effectively sliding her further down the hood. Opening her eyes she squinted against the sun and eventually was greeted by Tig's face smirking down at her in amusement. Raising an eyebrow in query she sarcastically asked if she could in any way help him.

He shrugged his shoulders a little and hopped onto the hood beside her, "You looked lonely, thought I'd grace you with my presence."

Put off by his ever changing attitude she wasn't quite sure how to respond to his apparent playful mood so she settled for smiling hesitantly at him, "Thanks?"

"Pleasures all mine, sweetheart."

There was a long drawn out awkward silence as neither were really sure how to broach the topic of a conversation, it wasn't either of their strong suits and especially not one between each other. She startled as he spoke again, "Ok, what the hell's goin' on with you and Jax? He's starting to piss me off with his moping."

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she peered over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Stomping around, cussing at anyone who so much as breathes wrong around him. D'ya wanna maybe make that right before I have to kick his ass?"

Her mouth dropped open at the accusation, "So what if Jackie is in a bad mood? How in the hell is that my problem?"

She was rather shocked as he full fledged laughed in her face, rather loudly at that, "You're fucking kiddin' me, right? Sort it out, sweetcheeks. Do us all a favour."

Patting her on the knee with one last smirk he slid off the car and sauntered away from her as if he hadn't so much as spoke to her and her gobsmacked expression was a complete mystery. She stared after him not quite understanding why Tig of all people had broached the subject of Jax with her, they weren't the share-care type and to be quite honest she didn't realise he actually gave a shit what went on between the two of them. Mulling it over for a minute she let out a scoff of anger and stomped off in the opposite direction Tig had took, bitter about always being the one to smooth things over.

* * *

It had been hours since Jayden had her talk with Tig, if you could even call it that and she hadn't seen Jax all day so naturally she was now pacing back and forth outside of his room debating whether it was even worth hashing it out with him or ignoring it until the entire conversation was forgotten. She could hear the springs of his bed squeak; he was no doubt getting ready to go to sleep, as would any sane person at four in the morning, except her of course. Yes because she was currently standing outside his room like some stalker ex-girlfriend about to molest him in his sleep. Truth be told she didn't want to have this conversation in any way, shape or form with him. She also didn't understand what was happening with them after the very brief Tara comment she felt the mood of their relationship alter and she didn't know what that mean, she did know however that she missed him.

Taking a deep breath she swung open the door and promptly walked into a hard, naked chest. Two hands gripped her arms to keep her from toppling over into a heap on the floor. Looking up she watched as Jax ran his eyes down her form checking for damages, because why else would she be hover outside his door unless she was in mortal peril at this time, before meeting her eyes and holding contact.

"I help you, darlin'?"

She swore she meant to tell him she was sorry and that they should just forget everything and be friends again but her mouth apparently had other idea's, "You're an ass!"

"Excuse me?" She deliberately ignored the disbelief in his voice and soldiered on.

She poked him hard in the chest and pushed past him into the room, "You're an ass. It's been years, years! And yet one little bat of her eyelashes and you're flinging yourself in the deep end again."

He peered down at her in complete confusion, "Wanna tell me what you're talking about?"

"Tara! I mean Jesus Christ; she broke your heart, Jax! And I fixed that shit up, I was there and I just know now she's back it's gonna be goodbye Jayden just like it was back then. That's just how you operate with her, ain't anybody else in the world but little Tara, no one else matters, right? I mean you don't even give a shit what your mother says when it comes to her never mind anyone else. Well I matter and I'm not gonna stick around for you to shove me aside until you decide you need someone to fawn over you and your poor tortured relationship."

Her insane rambling's were cut off as she gasped quietly for breath, stunned at the genuine anger that was put behind her words; she figured she really needed to get that out.

"You done?"

She sneered at the disinterest in his voice and stonily stared at him, "That's it? That's the only reaction I get?"

"Look you're one of my closest friends –"He broke off frustrated at her snort of disbelief, "What the hell do you want me to say here, Jayden? That you're more important than her? That I'll choose you if it came down to it? What?"

"I want you to care!"

She wasn't quite sure what happened next or who actually made the first move but all she was aware of was the pair of lips that were latched onto hers, her eyes went wide in shock for a few moments before she found herself responding to him. His tongue swept across the crease of her lips demanding to be let in, teeth tugging at her bottom lip causing her to inhale sharply. Just as she went to open her mouth and give herself completely to the kiss she came to her senses; this was Jax she was kissing.

Squeezing her hands in between them she shoved hard at his chest to separate them, leaving them panting and staring at each other in confusion, neither sure why they kissed.

"What the hell was that?"

She wasn't sure he knew the answer by the look on his face; she sure as hell didn't know the answer. One thing she did know however was that this in no way was going to help her figure out her feelings for him any easier.

* * *

I really appreciate everyone who's stuck with this story it means a lot.


	6. Different Course

Wow, thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. Means a lot that you guys are leaving comments. Thanks to everyone that read.  
Oh and Riddicks-gurl1988 , yeah expect her to be Do I? Don't I? For a little while at least, Tara's still in the picture you know :P.

**Edited

* * *

**Chapter Six: Different Course

* * *

Jayden panted, face pressed into the pillow as Jax kissed a trail down her spine, teeth nipping every so often over the fabric of her top barely grazing skin just to hear her let out little gasps of pleasure. His hands steadily crept up her tank top, fingers curing around her ribs, thumbs rubbing gently against the underside of her breasts.

"W-wait."

His breath blew hotly across the back of her neck as he replied, "I really don't want to."

Ignoring him she flipped over to face him, holding back a smirk of female satisfaction as she noticed his dilated pupils and his eyes flickering down to her lips.

"We should really talk about this, isn't it kind of sudden?"

He tugged her down to rest more firmly under him and gripped her hips in impatience, "Some would say it's been a long time coming."

"Jax, c'mon. Be serious."

She gripped at his biceps trying to push herself into a sitting position but it was about as useful as pushing at a brick wall, she wasn't exactly the strongest person in the world and Jax clearly outweighed her.

"I am. It's pretty simple babe, ain't nothing to worry yourself over."

His pretty boy grin emerged as they stared each other down, waiting to see which one of them would be the first to break. She rolled her eyes as she tugged him down to meet her lips with his. He grunted in approval and his hand immediately slide down her stomach and went for the zipper on her jeans. It seemed fate however was not on his side because just as he'd tugged the denim down her hips a sharp knock sounded throughout the room. Jax groaned in extreme displeasure and dropped his head onto her stomach, smiling as her fingers immediately tangled in his hair; he contemplated ignoring it before it sounded again more insistently.

Pushing up onto his hands he pressed a kiss to her lips quickly, "Hold that thought."

Opening the door, he came across a middle aged blonde woman who was dressed far too revealing for her age but still had enough of her looks left to pull it off, he stared blankly at her having no idea who she was and more importantly why she was interrupting now of all times, fortunately she saved him the trouble of guessing or immediately chucking her out, whatever came first.

"Hey, Jax. Chibs said you were looking for me, I'm Emily."

Realisation dawned on him then, "Right, shit, sorry. Come in."

Jayden propped herself up onto her elbows, tugging her jeans back up with a look of complete disbelief on her face as Jax invited some washed up chick into the room, the room he was about to do her in not one minute ago, she contemplated whether he had any shame or not. She watched the woman's eyebrow rise as she took in the sight of her and she sneered in response, averting her eyes to a still shirtless Jax.

"So, I need you to do a favour for the club, Emily."

She laughed a little, obviously more than flattered, "Yeah, sure. I mean what can I do?"

Jax smiled charmingly at her as he ran his hand up Jayden's shin as he took a seat beside her on the bed, "You know Skeeter, right?"

"Yeah, that guy has been trying to get in my pants since high school."

Jayden snorted, "Sure hope you didn't let him."

Jax shrugged a little, "Yeah, I need you to let him."

She winced now feeling extremely sorry for Emily. The guy was not pretty to look at and on top of that had one of the weirdest personalities she'd ever encountered in her life and she lived in a town run by a motorcycle gang. All in all he wasn't much of a package and she wouldn't wish him on anyone.

Emily's face reflected her revulsion, "Are you serious? Dude, that guy burns dead bodies. He creeps the shit outta me."

"I know but we need Skeeter to do us a good deed and the only thing he wants in return is the hand of the beautiful Emily Duncan."

"I'm not some whore."

Jayden barely restrained herself from disagreeing with that comment cause from she'd heard Emily had moves that would put a porn star to shame. Jax pulled Emily's hand close to his bare chest and used his 'panties dropping' smile on her. She pinched him sharply in the side to remind him she was in fact still in the room and not liking where this particular conversation was going. She knew exactly what Emily was going to ask for and for Jax' sake he sure as hell better say no.

"C'mon, it'll be our secret. Cross my heart. I need you, Emily."

Emily smiled briefly in Jayden's direction before wrapping her arm around Jax' neck, "You do me, I do him…Your girlfriend can join in, if she wants."

Jayden choked on air as Emily reached out to tangle her hand in her hair and pulled Jayden towards her and Jax. She turned wide eyed to Jax who whilst looked shocked at the turn of events, didn't exactly seem to put off by the idea. Gaping at him she socked him in the shoulder and swiftly pulled Emily off the chair and to the side of the room.  
Jax watched the two talk briefly, both looking over at him at one point of the conversation and wondered if he should be nervous. He raised a brow in confusion as Emily nodded with a smile as Jayden screamed for Chibs. They waited in silence until he walked in, clearly confused by the rooms occupants.

Jayden nodded towards him, "Need you to take care of Emily here. Treat her real nice."

Chibs smirked a little fully acquainted with the older woman, before turning towards her, "Ave no objections to that."

"Guess that's settled then." Emily turned once more to Jayden and leaned in close, ghosting her lips against the other woman's, "For the record, you'd of enjoyed it."

Jayden let out a laugh, "You're not exactly my type."

With a wink from Chibs and smile from Emily the two left the room. Jayden sighed and turned to face Jax, brows furrowing in confusion as she encountered him beaming up at her, it took a few moments for her to realise why.

Rolling her eyes she chucked his shirt at his head, "Shut up!"

* * *

Jayden narrowed her eyes at the police jeep stationed in the Teller-Morrow garage parking lot and refrained from letting out a scream of annoyance at spotting David Hale sitting behind the wheel. Her favourite person in the whole wide world. Locking her car she began to make her way towards him. Spotting her coming he rolled down the driver's side window, allowing her to lean on it, hands dangling into the vehicle, deliberately playing with the indicators in an attempt to irate him.

He nodded at her, "Jayden."

"Hale. You here for a tune up?"

He shot her a look, "Just waiting on Jax and Clay. You know the thugs you happen to like spending time with for some unusual reason."

She sneered at him briefly before plastering on a bright fake smile, "Ah don't be jealous, you're still my very favourite law enforcer."

She stepped back in surprise as he pushed open the door, barely managing to avoid her hands getting yanked off and almost getting it slammed into her nose as she finished her sentence, turning around she spotted Clay and Jax walking past and shook her head as Hale immediately went after them. She watched for several moments before turning away and walked towards Gemma's office, she wasn't going near that conversation for anything in the world.

* * *

Jayden laughed choking on her drink as Juice pulled some of the most ridiculous faces at her from where she stood across the crowded table at Gemma's 'family dinner'. She shot a surprised look at Jax as he pulled her down onto his lap in front of everyone until she realised that her sitting on his lap wasn't exactly unusual behaviour for them, she tended to just plank herself there when there wasn't many seats available. She had to remember that no one but them knew that they'd been fooling around for the past couple of days; no one else in the family knew that their relationship had taken on a slightly different course of action.  
She felt him more than heard him sigh against her shoulder as everyone chatted around them, twisting her head around her face softened into a look of concern as he looked troubled. Frowning she stood and tugged on his hand to pull him into the hallway, shooting Gemma a comforting smile as she went spotting the identical look of concern on her face.

"You alright?"

He sighed again and simply stared back at her not answering her question. Without warning he shot forward, lips capturing hers in a hard kiss, pushing her back into the door as he fumbled for the handle behind her. She let him guide her inside, giving back as good as she got with the kiss before pulling back when oxygen became an issue.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but anybody could have walked through there just now."

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"Well I kind of like not getting death glares from your mother."

He didn't answer her and instead choose to push off her over shirt; she let him but placed a hand on his chest to stop him undressing her even more, "I'm not having sex with you, not yet and especially not here."

He nodded, "I didn't ask you to."

That said he kicked closed the door and pulled her towards the bed, tugging her until she fell onto him, straddling his lap. She stroked her hand down his cheek, fingers tracing the curve of his lips as he nuzzled closer to her. And like any other night he came to her with a sad look upon his face he held her close, letting all his feelings pour into her embrace, if she was honest she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Better, yes? No? I hope so. As always read and review, please!


	7. Tigger and Sweetcheeks

Wow okay so I've not updated for ages and that I apologise for, it's been rather hectic at Uni lately, okay well it's still hectic but its coming up to Christmas holidays so figured I could squeeze in some fanfic.

Thanks for all the support and reviews and I hope all of you are still enjoying the story.

**Edited**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Tigger and Sweetcheeks

* * *

Jayden sighed miserably as she watched practically everyone that lived in Charming wander about the fun fair, hating them just a little for having such a good time. She couldn't believe she let Gemma talk her into coming here, better yet she couldn't believe she let Gemma convince her to work in the friggin' kissing booth. How _very _cliché. She perked up however as she caught sight of a mop of black curly hair and the familiar cut belonging to Tig. She still found it hard to understand that whilst she and Tig weren't exactly what some would consider friends, they were very much more comfortable around each other since their attempt at a heart to heart. She figured that made her somewhat a friend, well as much as Tig could be friends with a woman she supposed. Whatever it was, she was just happy he wasn't being as creepy towards her, or perhaps she was convincing herself that he wasn't as creepy because he seemed to be the only one to spend more than an hour in her presence lately without slipping off with some lame stuttered excuse. Goddamn Juice and Jax.

Slipping out from behind the booth she crept up behind Tig and launched for his back praying to god she wasn't committing suicide as she did so, boy didn't mess around. Wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, she sniggered as he grunted and stumbled under her weight, hands automatically reaching around to grip the back of her thighs to keep her from falling of.

Twisting his head to catch a glimpse of her, he rolled his eyes, "Get off, Sweetcheeks."

She pressed her chin on top of his head and sighed, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one stupid enough to jump at me from outta nowhere."

"Huh, anyway. Play with me, Tigger!"

There was an extended silence as both went over what had just come out her mouth. Jayden felt her face heat up as she felt Tig began to chuckle with mirth. Naturally she would say something that could be interpreted as dirty to the most filthy minded person she knew. Anybody else wouldn't have even blinked at her comment, Tig however was not one of those people.

Reaching forward she slapped his chest, "Please shut up."

He shook his head and hitched her further up his back and began to walk forward towards the cotton candy causing her to beam at the back of his head, despite the fact he was utterly unaware of her delight. Her smile fell when he snatched a stick of a little boy standing near the stall and handed it back to her. It probably wasn't even worth lecturing him on why you shouldn't take candy from little kids; they walked on with the cries of the child drifting behind them. Opening her mouth she began to offer him a bit of it before she devoured the whole thing, instead a whimper escaped her as she realised he was going towards the Ferris wheel.

"Oh no, no, no. NO!"

"Aw, you scared of heights?"

Scowling she pushed her head over his shoulder to look at his smug face, "Dude, heights and me are unmixy things. Like oil and water."

Smirking he propelled her off his back and pulled her in front of him, arms locking around her shoulders and waist to keep her from running far away in the opposite direction. She wriggled a little in his grip, hoping to loosen his hold on her but gave up after a few minutes of trying when it proved useless.

"I violently dislike you right now."

"Kinky."

"Seriously?"

* * *

Jayden raised a brow as she spotted Jax staring moodily at the arm slung around her shoulders, Tig's arm to be exact. She let out a little smirk as she realised he was jealous of Tig. The idea was almost laughable, Tig and her together? They'd kill each other within a day. Yet she felt strangely smug at having caused the turmoil within Jax.

She watched bored as Elliot's wife practically sneered at the five of them as her daughter took the offered fair tickets off Jax. This was one aspect of the Club's lifestyle she did not like, while one half of the town feared and respected the bikers and those associated with them, the other half had very different ideals. Most however had the common sense not to let their distaste be shown. She heard Jax scoff as the wife practically dragged her husband away; he turned and ushered them in the opposite direction.

Tig bounced on his toes several times before turning and locking his arms around Jax neck attempting to playfully wrestle him to the ground, Jax responded in kind tugging at Tig's waist. Jayden giggled as they looked more like they were hugging rather than wrestling. Bobby came up to the group just as two large men walked past them.

"Darby's guys?"

Jax and Tig immediately untangled themselves to take a look, both didn't appear to recognise them but they were more distracted by carnival to really properly think about it. Jayden let out a squeal as Tig shrugged before charging at her, hooking his arms around her legs and hauling her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. She found herself giggling as she enjoyed his rare playful side, finding that she was having more fun with him than what she had been for the past couple of days. It was nice to play around with someone without the stress of secret relationship darkening the mood.

"Oh god." She clenched her eyes shut tight as he began to spin her around. "The Ferris wheel wasn't enough?"

"You know you liked clinging to me, sweetcheeks."

"You sure she wasn't trying to shove you off?"

"Tigger, you just got burned, by Bobby!"

Jax scowled in annoyance, "Got nicknames now? Cosy."

"What's your problem, man?"

An answer never came as the conversation was interrupted by the Clown that had just climbed onto the seat above the dunking pool.

"Oh, look at the big bad bikers. Come to get clowny all wet, huh?"

She figured he wasn't all that smart to be insulting the three of them; they didn't look like the joking around with clown's type. Jax however seemed to perk right up when Tig set her down on her feet in favour of stalking over to the clown. His little jealously act wasn't really all that endearing to her now when she realised it was going to put him into a foul mood. Jayden's brows practically disappeared into her hairline as the clown continued to mock them as Jax had his try at dunking him and missed both his shots. She practically chocked on her own salvia when the clown implied that the boys were gay. Way to insult the serial manwhore's of the town.

She shook her head gaining the clowns attention, "Bad move, man."

The poor guy seemed to realise his mistake as the three 'big bad bikers' made their way towards him. Tig slapped his hand over the button, disregarding the balls in order to get him to fall into the water whilst Jax climbed up beside him and used his foot to shove the now terrified man under the water. The three of them laughed as the clown emerged, make up smeared and gasping like a fish while Jayden shook her head the sheer immaturity of three grown men. The laughter trailed off as Juice jogged over to them with his business face on. Jayden sighed; she figured the fun day would have to end eventually.

* * *

Once again Jayden was stuck behind the kissing booth and seconds away from banging her head against the wood to knock herself unconscious if one more pot bellied greasy guy came near her. In retrospect that probably wouldn't be too wise, they'd probably take advantage of her.

"Do I get a kiss?"

She kept her face neutral as she stared up at the blonde biker, "Do you have three dollars?"

She leaned over the counter and pressed a kiss to his lips, quickly stepping back and scooping up the three dollar bills he'd slapped down in front of her to put with the rest of her earnings. She was making quite the profit if she did say so herself.

"Hmm, that it?"

She sneered at him, "That's what everyone else got, I'm saving my best one for Tigger."

"Point made."

"I should hope so."

He leaned his elbows against the counter and moved his face closer to hers, "Can I get a special one?"

An obnoxious cough sounded behind them and they both startled, moving to look at whomever was trying to catch their attention, an overly muscled man stood impatiently waving his money at the two of them.

"You got your turn, move on, man."

Jax turned back to her with a mystified look on his face, "Why'd my mom stick you behind here again?"

* * *

I swear I'll try not to take so long to update this time. Read and Review as always please.


	8. Secret Keeper

I know there's been a major delay but I totally lost inspiration for this fic due to the end of Sons, it highly depressed me haha.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secret Keeper

* * *

Jayden sighed in appreciation, tilting her head to the left as she watched Jax lean over to pick up a tool off the ground in front of him. She watched as the muscles in his arm tensed as he fiddled with whatever under the hood. She really could care less what he was doing with the car; she was too busy enjoying the view presented to her.  
Her eyes widened and she choked on her water as Jax pulled his shirt off, really she shouldn't be acting like a virgin school girl, the boys were always walking about shirtless constantly when they were working, it just seemed different now that she could actually touch Jax and pretty much do whatever she wished. Like right now for example.

Grinning she skipped over to him and ducked her head under his arm so she could twist herself in front of him looping her arms around his neck, "Hi."

Smiling he leaned down to press his lips to hers briefly, "Hey."

His hands reached down to grip the backs of her thighs encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist as he turned them and propped her onto work bench, his mouth quickly finding hers in a heated kiss. She moaned happily, hands tangling in his hair, tugging on it as he bit down gently on her bottom lip. Her hands slide down to his shoulders and griped him tight as his burned a path up the inside of her thighs. It wasn't until his hands reached for the button of her jeans that she tensed and pulled back, biting her lip as she glanced nervously up at him through her eyelashes. She was surprised to see him with a soft smile on his face instead of the usual look of frustration he often wore as she cut their escapades short.

"I can wait."

She frowned in confusion, "What?"

The pad of his thumb brushed over her cheek as he pressed another kiss to her lips, "If you're scared, I can wait for you."

She spluttered out a shocked laugh, "That's really sweet but I'm not scared."

"Baby…."

She gaped at him, "Jax! I'm not scared of having sex with you!"

"Whoa!"

Both of them sprung apart and whipped around to encounter Juice standing with a shocked look on his face as his eyes switched between the two of them in rapid succession. Looking like he wished he was anywhere in the world but in the garage with them right now.

"What's going on, guys?" He paused and frowned in confusion, "Were you just making out? Are you two together?"

Jax and Jayden glanced at each other out the corner of their eyes, they were so screwed. Juice wasn't exactly known for being able to keep a secret unless it was a life or death situation. Somehow Jayden didn't think Juice would believe that this particular secret was such a situation. Oh god, everyone was going to think she was just sleeping around with everyone in the club now, as if the croweater's didn't hate her enough as it was, now they'd have actual fuel for their fire. Gemma was going to disown her ass, it was a certified fact she never liked anyone her son slept with, claimed they were all skanky tarts and he couldn't pick a decent woman to save himself. She was a skanky tart in her eyes for sure now.

She blinked bewildered as a paper bag was thrust in front of her face before she realised she'd begun to hyperventilate as she allowed her thoughts to run rampant. Grasping the bag she jammed it over her mouth and attempted to take deep steadying breaths, pulling it down every so often to throw pleading looks at Juice.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll kick your ass that why not."

"Dude."

"What? I will."

Jayden's low mournful whine interrupted them, "Gemma's gonna hate me."

Juice patted her firmly on the back causing her to rock forward on the work bench, "Gem loves you."

"I wasn't screwing her son then."

"Technically we haven't…."

He let the sentence trail off at the dark look she was currently giving him. It was nice to know that she could still put the fear in him every so often without having to speak any words. However he wasn't exactly her top priority at the moment, she'd other things to take care of.

"Juicy."

Juice groaned at the sight of her puppy dog eyes, "Don't look at me like that!"

She continued to stare at him, willing every ounce of her patheticness to shine through onto her face, willing him to cave in and just give her what she wanted. This never worked with most of them but Juice and Kip were particular suckers for it and she used it sparingly so it didn't loose its effect.

"Shit, okay! I won't tell anyone. But if someone asks, I'm not going to lie."

Jax nodded, "You don't need to lie, just keep your mouth shut."

"Jax! Be nice to him."

"Yeah be nice to me, I'm the one keeping your secret after all."

Somehow she knew that this arrangement was going to blow up in her face eventually. She only prayed it didn't happen anytime soon, well more that she prayed it didn't happen when she was around and that way dramatic or not she had time to hightail it out of town.


	9. Over Before It Starts

AN; Yeah so I'm still trying to get into my SOA grove but exams are over so I should be able to attempt to update a lot faster now. Thanks for everyone still sticking with the story.

**Edited**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Over Before It Starts

* * *

"Darlin' what the hell are you doin'?"

Jayden peered up from under the desk to look at Gemma. She'd been hiding under her desk in the office for a good hour and a half going over shift changes and wages for the boys. She wasn't getting much in the way of shifts at her own work due to her connections with the sons and the fact her attendance was flaky at best so she reasoned that she may as well keep herself busy by helping out Gemma. She was attempting to avoid everyone in her life anyway but more importantly she was avoiding Jax and Juice because she didn't want to talk about the 'relationship' talk, in fact she was sick of talking in general. She missed everything being normal and she missed being able to sneak off with Jax with no consequences. She knew it was selfish to believe that things could carry on the way they had been, people would slowly start to find out and she knew that every little aspect of their relationship would be scrutinised and put under the microscope, she'd have to justify why she was good enough and to be honest she didn't have the energy to do so right now with every person in Jax's life. She also wasn't look forward much to Gemma's lecture on Jayden's relationship with her son, it would not be pretty at all, she loved Gemma and the thought of potentially ruining her relationship with her physically pained Jayden.

Snapping out her thoughts she realised Gemma was staring at her expectantly, "Em, it's comfortable?"

Gemma blinked in confusion before shaking her head in dismissal, "Sure thing, honey. Can you do me a favour and go to the hospital to check on Abel later?"

"Me? W-why me?" She spluttered, put off with the idea of running into Tara or worse yet running into Tara _and_ Jax.

Gemma chose not to answer but to merely thrust her car keys under the desk for Jayden to take, which she did so reluctantly. How wonderful, she got to go to visit the one person she'd rather avoid for the rest of her life. Sometimes she really hated that Gemma could actual rely on her when she wasn't working because it usually meant she was stuck doing jobs she really did not want to do.

* * *

Jayden sighed and smiled softly as she looked over the tiny wriggling baby. He looked a lot better than when he'd been born but she had no idea whether he was actually doing all that better or not and she was resisting the urge to find Tara and demand some answers out of her, not all of them concerning Abel. Rolling her eyes she moved away from the window and made to find the good doctor. After asking an orderly who pointed her in the direction of the staff room she entered without knocking and caught Tara shoving a handgun into her bag. She coughed to catch her attention and her eyebrows shot up in surprise as Tara near had a heart attack at the noise, whipping around and clutching a hand to her chest in fright.

"You alright? Been going deer shooting?"

Tara pressed the hand harder over her heart, "Jayden, you scared me! And no, no deer."

"Yeah, I see that. Naturally you just carry a gun around with you all the time for no reason." She let the silence weigh heavy between them before speaking again, "Look, I'm just here to check on Abel, see how he's doing."

Tara nodded slightly relaxing at the question, "He's out of the woods and barring no complications he should make a full recovery in no time."

Deciding she really didn't care to speak to the other woman all that much she nodded her head in acknowledgement and forced a smile, "Great, thanks."

Turning she went to head out the door when she heard Tara calling out her name softly. Stifling a sigh she turned back around and was greeted with the doctor holding out a large brown envelope, frowning she raised her eyes to meet Tara's and gave her a questioning look, one that was answered with another thrust of the envelope. Scoffing in annoyance she snatch it off her and pulled out what felt like a photograph, her annoyed expression faded when she caught sight of what the photo displayed. It was of Jax and a blonde girl having sex.

Taking a deep breath she shook her head, "Why'd you show me this?"

"I guess I didn't want to see you get hurt too."

"Funny, I thought that's exactly what you wanted."

"I'm on your side, Jayden."

"I'm on my side and that's enough."

* * *

She knew he didn't have to explain anything to her, or even tell her what happened in Nevada but she thought they were _something,_or that they were on their way to being something real. She wasn't going through an emotional rollercoaster just to come out the other end of this with a few good memories of fooling around with him. She was putting her reputation on the line, her relationship with the other clubs members and more importantly she was about to potentially ruin the love Gemma had for her. This was why she was sat in front of him asking him to explain the picture she had just shoved in his face moments before. She realised that she was cornering him and that she sounded like a jealous old lady but goddamnit if she wasn't upset because even if she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his friend and that should have counted for something. He should respect her enough to be honest about it.

"Baby, it was nothing."

She snorted in disbelief, "Nothing? _Jax!"_

He shook his head unwilling to get into a fight, "Look you said yourself we weren't official, that you weren't ready to have sex or –"

She cut him off in anger, "This is about me not having sex with you? Are you hearing yourself right now? So I guess that means I could go out and screw the first guy I meet."

"Your not gonna do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'll kill the guy."

"Right, so you get to have random one night strands but I can't. I guess that says a lot about our relationship, or the lack of one! I knew it was a mistake to start anything with you."

She found herself storming away from his room in the direction of the clubhouse bar, spotting Juice and Tig she flung herself onto the stool in between them. She could feel their stares on her as she stared blankly ahead of her, not quite grasping what had happened. Did this mean they were broken up? Did it just mean they were in a fight? She decided right then and there that if herself and Jax were to try again it would have to be official because she wasn't being the girl that was just there, the one he came to because it was convenient. If they didn't try again, well she only hoped that they could try and fix their friendship, she wasn't quite sure she could actually function without him. Well that was a lie, she could and she had done for years on her own, the problem was that she didn't want to _have_ to.

"Jax cheated on me. I mean that's what it is when your fooling around with your best friend and he goes and sleeps with some skanky ho. Just because I'm not his old lady it doesn't mean its okay, right? Right? "

She realised that by saying this she was confirming both the men's suspicions that indeed something was going on with her and Jax but at this point she really couldn't bring herself to care all that much. As far as she knew there was no longer a 'Jayden and Jax' so it's not like she'd have to continue trying to keep it a secret. She heard Tig swear quietly under his breath and tentatively rest a hand on her back rubbing softly in fear that she would start crying, he couldn't handle tears she knew, they made him edgy and uncomfortable and he tended to just tell women to shut up rather than try comforting them. Instead, in his own form of comfort, he shoved his bottle of beer in front of her as Juice reached over to squeeze her hand. Neither said anything to her, no words of comfort. She let out a strangled laugh as she realised she had turned to the two most emotionally unstable members of the club for comfort. Irony at its very best she assumed. Figures the one time she had something good going on it was pretty much over before it even really started.


	10. I Slept With Someone

So been trying to get back into the swing of things with this fic, hope it works out for me! Thank you so much for everyone that's still held out to read this fic and for all your lovely messages to me.

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Slept With Someone

* * *

"Hey, baby. Nice legs, what time do they open?"

"Yeah, I've got something you can really rub down over here!"

Jayden withheld the urge to throw the beer bottle in her hand behind her into the group of jeering college kids. When they had first came in she'd prayed that they were just passing through, however it seemed they had took a liking to the place, why she really had no idea it wasn't exactly the first place she would go for a party. It seemed to be yet another thing that was destined to make this the week from hell. At first she contemplated telling her boss she'd suddenly took ill but she knew she was skating on thin ice as it was, she really couldn't afford to miss another wage, her rent was due in two days and she was seriously short on cash. She had no idea what she was going to do if Dom didn't give her an advance because asking Jax or Gemma was completely out of the question right now, she hadn't even been near the club house since her fight with Jax a couple of days ago. Juice had swung by her place yesterday but she wasn't exactly in a share care kind of mood and he kept pushing the issue until she'd literally tossed his ass out the door. Tig hadn't come by, not that she had expected him to; they played around and generally had fun together but by no means were they the type of friends who spoke about their feelings or their lives in general.

It _was_ the week from hell.

She knew this because Jax and several of the boys just walked in with a bunch of croweaters flocking in behind them. Great she'd probably have to rub down the whole place now in case they spread STD's about by mere touch. She scoffed as he tried to draw her attention to him and then narrowed her eyes in anger as he seemed to shrug off her indifference to him and slung his arm around the blonde croweaters shoulder, smiling down at her as she snuggled into his side. Was nice to know he could move on from Jayden so very easily and yet she was walking around with a heavy heart and face like thunder.

She startled when Happy leaned down heavily on the table she was cleaning almost knocking down several of the glasses on it and effectively blocking her view of Jax and his tart, god at least Tara was classy, well in theory Tara was classy being a doctor and all but Jayden on occasion had a different opinion on the matter. She'd of been happier to see Jax with Tara right now. She watched Happy warily as he stared her down, they'd never actually spoken to each other before despite being in each others presences every time he was in town. She straightened and picked up the empty glasses as she tipped her head in the direction of the bar.

"What ya need?"

"Tequila."

One thing could be said about Happy; he had a seriously sexy gravelly voice that sent shivers down her spine on some occasions and other times it sent a jolt of panic throughout her. After all they didn't call him Killer for nothing and she'd heard many a story that involved him and someone that ended by dead by the finale.

She sent a hesitant smile in his direction, "My favourite kind."

He smirked at her as she pushed the bottle across the bar top, "You should join in."

There was a brief awkward pause as she acknowledged why exactly she wasn't going to be joining them any time soon and Happy frowned as she took on a vacant expression before scooping up the money he'd thrown down earlier and withdrawing herself from the conversation.

"Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that."

That was the highlight of her night and given it was the shortest conversation known to man that was saying something. She'd gone about her job, serving, tidying up and generally ignoring everything that was happening at the back table for the past two hours. However walking past the college kid's table she felt the sharp sting of someone slapping her ass and faltered in her steps. Spinning on her heel she smiled falsely at the overly muscled boy and leaned down closer to him, distracting him as her foot hooked around the chair legs, smirking she tugged as hard as she could against the wood and the idiot feel backwards onto the floor with a loud bang causing everyone to look over in interest.

"I don't like to be touched!"

She rolled her eyes as she spotted Jax making his way over with a dark scowl on his face that immediately sent the irate boy back into his seat without so much as a muttered insult towards her. She could feel the blonde biker hovering behind her but was determined to ignore him for as long as he would let her, she figured that wouldn't be long as he let out a frustrated breath that tickled the back of her neck.

"Want me to kick their asses out?"

"I'm fine."

"Darlin' –"

"I'm fine!"

He clenched his jaw in anger, "You going to speak to me at all anytime soon? Without biting my head off?"

"We're speaking right now." She threw him a tight smile which did nothing to ease his frustration over the situation.

"Whatever. I'm over it."

She felt sudden sadness overtake her when she realised he wasn't even going to fight with her and wondered if this really did when they were over for good. She didn't see a way back from this, realistically she could forgive him for sleeping with that girl but how did she know he wouldn't just go out and do then same thing again? Her problem wasn't that she didn't want to be with him it was that she didn't know if she could trust him. Also currently seeing him wrapped around some other blonde kissing and groping each other in front of Jayden wasn't exactly making it easy for her to believe that she could trust him. With a scoff of disgust she poured herself a shot of Tequila and shot it back quickly with a hiss, unaware of a set of dark eyes that were watching her intently.

* * *

Jayden panted heavily as she slumped face first onto her bed covers, strong hands gripping her hips were the only thing keeping her from falling flat. Eventually the grip eased up as he lowered himself down beside her on the bed, with a contented grunt she rolled onto her back and looked over at her bed partner.

"That was a really bad idea."

"Felt good."

"I'm in love with Jax."

"I know."

Gaping at him she sat up,"You knew?" She frowned as he refused to answer, "Happy!"

He gazed steadily back at her totally unfazed, "Was obvious, babe. Anybody woulda noticed that crushed look on your face tonight."

"So why'd you come here?"

"Figured you needed revenge, that's what I'm good at." He paused to scan her body with a smirk, "You ain't hard on the eyes either."

"You won't…."

"Jax won't know a thing and if he does just tell him you were drunk and I took advantage."

"I couldn't do that, you didn't make me do this."

"I can handle Jax."

"Yeah, I know, Killer."

He threw her a heated smirk as he slide out of the bed and began searching for his clothes, she smiled softly at his back as he immediately started putting his clothes back on to leave without a word. Somehow she knew that this was the first and last conversation or interaction that the two of them were ever going to have and she was pretty okay with that actually, sometimes it was nice to do the whole no strings attached thing, even if it was with the totally wrong person. However trust every goddamn member of SAMCRO to know she was in love with Jax before she was even sure of the fact.

She lay back onto her sheets, blankly staring at the ceiling for a good solid half an hour before her door buzzer went, interrupting her deep thought process that was counting sheep with a prayer mixed in begging for sleep. With a muttered curse she pulled out her dressing gown and tugged it on, tying the belt around her waist loosely. She stomped up to her door, yanking it open with various unflattering words without checking to see who was outside and immediately regretting it when she realised who was on the other side.

"Jax, I thought you –"

"I didn't sleep with her."

Her brow creased in confusion at his blurted statement, "What?"

"Tonight I didn't sleep with the croweater cause I knew it would hurt you and I think I've done enough of that for a lifetime. I _want_ to be with you Jayden."

"I slept with someone."

Overwhelming silence took over the threshold and she blinked to bat back tears, "Say something."

He shook his head slightly, "It's okay."

"W-what?"

"We're starting fresh, no more lies, no more secrets. Just you and me."

"You and me."

Both of them let out a sigh of relief as she flung herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing in the scent of him.

"I missed you."


	11. Aftermath

Okay, I am making no promises here but I hate to leave a story unfinished. This and The Other Harvelle Girl have alluded me for months, hell fairly certain it's pushing past a year now. I would like to get this to one of the two endings I had in mind when I began, although perhaps not my number one choice.

To be honest I have two other SOA fanfics I'm more inspired to do right now but I have no intentions of posting them just now before I give myself the chance to finish this one.

This chapter is mostly just to deal with the aftermath of Jayden's cheating because it would kind of ruin future chapters if I don't get it out of the way here.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath

* * *

Jax evidently hasn't been lying when he promised her a fresh start; he really did intend to start over this whole relationship with her. He hadn't once mentioned the fact that she had sex with someone else, hadn't even asked who it had been and for that she was eternally grateful because she had no intention of ever getting in between two brothers. Besides it wasn't like herself and Happy were going to do the nasty again anytime soon, they were barely civil at the best of times, it wasn't like she had any squishy romantic feelings for him or him her. In fact she highly doubted he'd so much as look at her again given his past history and she knew he respected Jax too much to brag about it.

Although the guilt had been weighing heavy on her since that night she couldn't help but think it had been a blessing in disguise for them. Jax had been downright attentive since he'd shown up at her apartment. He'd been taking her everywhere she needed to go, even forgoing the bike because he knew she hated riding on it. He'd also taken to bringing her coffee on the mornings she was helping out around the garage and she hadn't seen him so much as look at another girl never mind talk to one. That didn't change the fact that she was hating every goddamn minute of it. He was smothering her beyond belief, showering her with so much love and attention that she was on the verge of telling him to knock it the hell off. Jax and her worked because they fought; nothing was more satisfying to them than a good blow out, even when it was playful in nature. He kept her on her toes, challenging her while she kept him in line, reminding him that he couldn't always get what he wanted. It was how it had always been for them even when they'd been kids and she'd shot him down when he'd tried to hit on her in front of all his friends. So she couldn't understand why he was trying to change that now. Okay she could but whenever she tried to make the extra effort with him he brushed her off and told her he didn't need her to do anything. She found it hard to believe that some part of him deep down didn't believe that she had some begging to do. It was more than suspicious and had her back up from the get go. This was how they found themselves on the verge of a nuclear fight, which had innocently started with what film they should watch.

"Maybe I don't wanna fight with you; last time I did you used it as an excuse to go screw some random guy!"

"You really wanna go there with me?" Her mouth settled into a hard line, "There is a number of shit I could call you on right, shit you have done that's hurt me and I'm not just talking about the things that have happened since we started fooling around."

He shook his head in anger and insisted, "That's in the past."

She threw up her hands in disbelief, "Then why isn't this?"

"Because I didn't realise I'd got myself stuck with an unloyal whore."

The sound of her hand hitting his face echoed throughout the now silent apartment and she pushed back angry and hurt tears. She knew on some level that she deserved his anger but one stupid mistake did not make her a whore and he definitely had no right to accuse of her of being anything but loyal to him _and _his club. She could tell by the look on his face he regretted it saying it but he was too stubborn and proud to apologise for it. She scoffed knowing this was one of many things that annoyed her endlessly about him. They stood awkwardly in silence neither wanting to be the first to say something but eventually Jax cleared his throat.

Jax scrubbed a hand over his face before quietly admitting, "I slept with Tara."

Jayden blinked slowly as she absorbed the words and then let out a disbelieving laugh, "You slept with Tara? You just stood there and called me a whore for sleeping with someone else, when I thought we were practically over by the way, when you did the exact same thing. Only I wasn't in love with my one night stand!"

"I don't love her. It just happened and I was gonna tell you but then you told me you fuc-slept with someone else and I though finally little Jayden messes up and I didn't want to feel like the only fuck up in this relationship for once."

"Oh heaven forbid the Prince looks bad!" She smiled bitterly and made her way to her closet to pull out her leather jacket, "You're disgusting."

Jax was hot on her heels as he followed her, "Hey, I'm not the only one in the wrong here."

She nodded in agreement as she struggled to tug on her jacket, "No, you're not but I was honest Jax I told you from the get go what happened and I felt like crap for it and I was so grateful you forgave me. Then these past couple of weeks you were so attentive and I felt unworthy of it and now I find out it was all because you felt guilty?"

He was quiet for a moment before sighing, "I don't know what to say here, Jay,"

She rolled her eyes and shouldered past him to wrench open the door of her flat, fully intending in storming out before she stopped and quietly clicked the door closed again. She knew that if she walked out now that they would just go right back into denial and end up hating each other. Things were messed up but she honestly believed they could work through it and fix it; if they didn't do it now they'd never repair their relationship.

She closed her eyes and waited tense as she asked a question she was dreading the answer to, "Do you love me?"

Jax startled not expecting her to ask him that, "What?"

"Do you love me?" She repeated as she slowly turned to face him.

Jax stared at the vulnerable look on her face; he'd never really seen her so open with her emotions before, "Yeah, yeah. I love you." He paused and swallowed hard afraid of the next words out of her mouth, "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

Jax tried to push back the surge of happiness that bloomed in his chest at her revelation, "What does that mean then?"

"I don't know."


End file.
